Sólo una pregunta
by Iruna
Summary: Rose/Scorpius ¿Cómo le preguntas al chico que te gusta que valla a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Y como le cuentas atus padres quien ese invitado sin que intenten matarlo? Un pequeño one-shot sobre su 5º año. Especialmente dedicado a Karen XD


_Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Scorpius y Rose y lo hice por petición de una amiga mia a la que s elo dedico con muchísimo cariño como regalo de cumpleaños bastante atrasado. Así que no seaís muy duros con las críticas... jejej xfi... XD_

**

* * *

**

**Sólo una pregunta**

Rose Weasley no era una chica que se pusiese nerviosa fácilmente, sus familiares siempre le decían que había heredado la valentía de su madre, pero en ese momento lo estaba. Nunca había hecho una cosa parecida y estaba realmente hecha un mar de dudas y nervios.

- Rose, ¿ya te vas?

Giró su espesa cabellera roja y rizada y se encontró con Scorpius. La persona a la que más quería ver y a la que menos ganas tenía de ver… Se encontraban en el vestíbulo del colegio con sus maletas, rodeados de estudiantes que también se preparaban para ir a sus casas para las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Sí, estoy esperando a mi hermano y a mis primos.

- Como siempre, preparada antes que ningún otro.

Rose sonrió tímidamente al observar la sonrisa del chico. Y eso se lo ponía más difícil. Tenía que armarse de valor y decírselo. No tenía que ser tan difícil…

- Lo más seguro es que no te vea antes de la vuelta de vacaciones así que… felicidades.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Tu cumpleaños, es en navidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Scorpius sonrió y frunció el entrecejo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules.

- Rose… este es el quinto año que pasamos juntos en el colegio, ¿de verdad creías que no iba a saber un cosa así sobre ti?

Rose se puso casi tan roja como su pelo. Era una tontería lo que estaba haciendo, siempre había podido hablar con él desde que en tercer curso se hicieron amigos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba que ahora no podía articular ni una sola palabra?

- Gra-gracias. Me alegra que lo sepas…

- No hay de que.- Dijo sonriente.

- Esto… Scorpius…

"_vamos, pregúntaselo, seguro que dice que sí."_

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… me preguntaba… bueno… si tú…

"_Tu puedes, eres una Weasley, eres valiente. ¡Díselo!_

Scorpius se acercó más a ella y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

- Yo…

"_Venga, a sido él el que te ha felicitado, el que ha sacado el tema. Seguro que quiere que se lo pidas."_

- ¿Sí?

- Nada…

"_Cobarde…"_

Rose bajo la cabeza, avergonzada también por su cobardía.

- Oh… entonces… Que pases una buena Navidad. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Observó como se alejaba de ella y se juntaba a dos amigos suyos con los que comenzaba a hablar. Y se peguntó si era cierta la nota de decepción que le había parecido escuchar en su voz.

En ese momento Karen Bayle se acercó a él y comenzó a coquetear con él mientras hablaban y reían y eso, a Rose, le estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida de Bayle para coquetear tan descaradamente con él?

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer estas fiestas, Scorpius?- Escuchó como le preguntaba Karen mientras le cogía del brazo.- Mis padres van a alquilar una casa muggle en las montañas para ir a esquiar durante las vacaciones y me preguntaba…

Rose comenzó a desesperarse sólo de pensar en Scorpius y Karen pasando las navidades juntos. Si se comparaba con ella, sabía que saldría perdiendo. Karen era espectacular, alta, rubia... Y lista, por alo estaba en Ravenclaw. Y ella… ¡ella estaba en Gryffindor por el amor de Merlín! Tenía que ser valiente.

- ¡Scorpius!

El aludido se giró a mirarla en cuanto escuchó su voz, dejando a Karen con la palabra en la boca y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué?

Había cruzado el vestíbulo a la velocidad del rayo y antes de que Rose se diese cuenta ya estaba en frente suya esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Yo… me preguntaba si… bueno… mi familia celebrará mi cumpleaños en la casa de mis abuelos. Estará abarrotada de Weasleys y de ruido y… lo más divertido que hay para hacer es muñecos de nieve con mis primos y un concurso para ver quien es capaz de ganar al ajedrez a mi padre…- Decía Rose cogiendo carrerilla casi sin respirar.- Es bastante aburrido y seguramente tengas que escuchar las batallitas de mis padres y mi tío Harry en las que seguramente incluyen a tu padre, y no es que salga muy bien parado… pero… igual querrías… venir a la fiesta. Bueno, fiesta… no es que valla a ser como las fiestas sociales a las que seguro que te llevan tus padres pero…

- Rose.

La pelirroja dejó de mirar al suelo y observó al muchacho rubio que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Respira… me gustaría mucho ir a tu cumpleaños.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Aun lo dudas?

Rose se acercó más a él. Desde hacía tiempo había dejado de verlo sólo como un amigo.

- ¡Rose!

Miró al frente y desde lo lejos estaban sus primos, llamándola para irse y rompiendo ese momento. Suspiró… a veces desearía matarlos…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La Madriguera estaba abarrotada de personas aquel día. Cabelleras pelirrojas y no tan pelirrojas iban de un lado a otro colocando adornos y comida en las mesas. Rose los observaba desde lo alto de la escalera con ternura en los ojos. Podrían ser estresantes cuando se lo proponían, muy ruidosos e inoportunos, pero no los cambiaba a ninguno de ellos.

- Rose, ven ayudar a los demás.- Le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

Se acercó a ella y pudo ver la enorme tarta que su abuela le estaba preparando en la que ponía con letras perfectas "FELIZ CUMPLEAMOS ROSIE". Ahora sólo quedaba lo más difícil, decirle a la familia que iba a haber un invitado más.

- Mama.- Comenzó a decir mientras le ayudaba a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa.- Sé que somos muchos, pero me preguntaba si estaría bien que hubiese invitado a alguien a venir.- Su madre la miró sorprendida.- Después de todo, estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños ¿no?

- Supongo que no habrá ningún problema.- Contestó mientras volvía a su tarea con los cubiertos.- Donde comen veinte Weasleys comen veintiuno. ¿Quién es? ¿Una amiga?

- Más o menos…- A Rose comenzaba a avergonzarle aquella conversación.- Es… un amigo.

La palabra "amigo" llegó a los oídos de Hermione haciéndole recordar que su niña ya no era tan niña, que se fijaba en chicos y que si había invitado a uno a su cumpleaños seguramente era porque le gustaba.

- Un amigo ¿eh? Ya veo… ¿y como se llama?

Rose dudó un poco en contestar, pero no había vuelta atrás.

- Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione dejó los tenedores a un lado y miró a su hija.

- ¿Malfoy el de… nuestro Malfoy?

- ¿Cuántos Malfoy hay en Hogwats mama?

- Creí que sólo erais compañeros, nada más. Como mucho amigos pero…

- Es cierto que éramos amigos. Desde tercer curso nos llevábamos muchísimo mejor, pero… este curso algo ha cambiado.- Su madre la miraba pidiendo una explicación.- Es que… Karen Bayle lleva coqueteando con él desde septiembre y me puse muy celosa. Yo… creo… que en ese momento me di cuenta de que Scorpius era un chico…

- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Te pareces tanto a tu padre…

- Ya, papá… ¿Y cómo se supone que se lo voy a decir a él? ¿Y al abuelo? ¿Y al tío Harry?- Preguntó asustada.- Yo sigo siendo la pequeña Rosie para todos y no olvidemos quién es el padre de Scorpius.

Hermione suspiró y miró a su esposo que, al otro lado de la sala, se subía en una escalera para colgar un cartel enorme de Feliz Cumpleaños.

- De tu padre y los demás no te preocupes… yo me encargo. Tú…- Hermione la miró con ternura. Era cierto que Scorpius era quien era, pero también era que los Malfoy no eran como antes y si su hija lo había elegido, era por algo.- Tú ocúpate de descubrir que es lo que sientes por él…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- En serio, ¿por qué lo has invitado?

- Al… otra vez no…

Estaba en la que un día había sido la habitación de Ginny y Rose intentaba peinarse desesperadamente el pelo que había heredado de su madre mientras su primo, echado en la cama, la observaba.

- Es que… se supone que esta es una reunión familiar.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que yo sepa él no comparte nuestra sangre.

- Teddy tampoco y está.

- Pero porque él es como de la familia desde siempre, en cambio Scorpius…

Rose sonrió y miró a su primo favorito.

- ¿No estarás celoso verdad?

- ¡Rose! Por favor… ¡Que somos primos!- Decía con fingido horror levantándose y dándole un Sueve golpe en la cabeza.

- Idiota… ya sabes que me refiero. Siempre… hemos sido tú y yo inseparables y si pasara algo con Scorpius estaríamos menos juntos…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que pase algo con él?

Rose no contestó. ¿Quería que pasara algo con él? Scorpius…

- Bueno,- Dijo mientras volvía a echarse en la cama.- Sea como sea, si se pasa, me lo dices.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hacía un frío aterrados aquella noche de diciembre. El viento hacía revolotear de un lado a otro los pequeños copos que comenzaban a caer del cielo formando un pequeña capita de nieve en el inmenso jardín de sus abuelos. Le encantaba esa casa… había pasado los mejores veranos y las mejores navidades en ella, rodeada de su familia y amigos. Familia que seguramente aun esté dentro de la casa petrificada por la noticia del nuevo invitado. Y si no… seguro que estarán poniendo el grito en el cielo.

Rose s empolló en la barandilla del porche con la mirada perdida mientras veía como nevaba. Lo cierto era que entendía que para muchos de ellos la situación no fuese muy agradable teniendo en cuenta quienes eran el padre de Scorpius y sus abuelos… pero él no era así, ella sabía que no. Sólo tenían… que conocerle mejor.

- ¿Otra vez metida en tu mundo, Rose Weasley?

- ¡Scorpius!- Dijo asustada.- No te esperaba hasta dentro de un buen rato…

- Bueno, si quieres me voy y vuelvo más tarde.

- ¡No! Yo no… no quería decir eso… es sólo que me asustaste.

- La verdad,- Dijo terminando de subir los escalones del porche.- Es que estaba impaciente por venir.

- ¿A… sí?

- Tenía ganas de verte.

Rose comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate. Estaba colorada al estilo Weasley, hasta las orejas. Esa era la peor herencia de la familia….

- ¿Qué tal se ha tomado tu familia la noticia?- Preguntó apoyándose junto a ella en la barandilla.- No creo que les haya hecho mucha gracia que venga.

- Supongo que tardarán en acostumbrarse. Entiéndelos, es raro verte aquí sabiendo… bueno… toda la trayectoria de nuestros padres.

- Lo sé. Créeme que tampoco ha sido fácil decir en mi casa de quien era el cumpleaños.

- ¿Tu padre te puso muchas pegas?

- No… al que no le hará ninguna gracia cuando se entere será a mi abuelo…- Rose notó cierta mueca de dolor en la cara del Scorpius al hablar de Lucius Malfoy.- Mi padre no estaba contento, pero se limitó a decirme que tuviese cuidado con los puñetazos que puede llegar a repartir tu madre…

Scorpius la miró sonriendo mientras ella se limitaba a abrir los ojos como platos ante el comentario. ¿Su madre repartiendo puñetazos? Eso sí que era digno de ver… para que luego le riñera cuando le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Hugo…

- Supongo que nuestros padres han pasado lo suyo.- Dijo mirando el suelo ligeramente nevado mientras guardaba silencio.

- Oye…- Comenzó a hablar Rose mientras se incorporaba.- Sé que es meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿Qué hay ente Karen y tú?

- ¿Karen Byle?

- Sí. Bueno… os he visto mucho juntos este curso. Además, el otro día estaba a punto de invitarte a pasar las vacaciones con ella y...- Rose volvía a ponerse roja.- seguro que quería que fueses para…

- ¿Para qué?

- Ya sabes.- Dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cara que haciendo entender que Karen Byle quería de todo menos hablar con él.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que querría?

Scorpius se incorporó también y se acercó a ella haciéndose el inocente.

- Vamos… no me hagas decirlo. Es lo que querría cualquier persona tratándose de quien le gusta.

- ¡Ah! Así que crees que yo a Karen le gusto.

- ¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó un poco desconcertada.- ¿Por qué si no iba a tontear contigo de ese modo?

Scorpius comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y eso a Rose, que fruncía el ceño indignada y desconcertada, le molestaba.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Llevas todo el curso creyendo que Karen está loca por mi?

- Bueno, pues…

- Ella no se gusta de mi.- Dijo mientras se serenaba y se acercaba de nuevo a Rose.- Sólo lo finge delante de William para darle celos, es de él de quien está enamorado.

Rose se quedó muda. La causa de su extraña locura durante ese curso era falsa. Llevaba meses volviéndose loca sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto que Scorpius estuviese con otra chica. Y ahora resultaba que nada era cierto y se había hecho un lío en la cabeza sin razón. Pero eso había hecho que viese a Scorpius como algo más que un amigo y ya no podría volver a verle de ese modo.

- Rose…- Comenzó a decir Scorpius terminando de acercarse a la pelirroja y acariciándole la cara con la mano.- tan lista para unas cosas y tan despistada para otras.- Rose le miró sin entender.- No puede haber nada entre ninguna chica y yo.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Porque ninguna de ellas son tú.- Rose se quedó callada, sin saber que decir.- Me gustas desde hace mucho… desde antes incluso de saber cual era tu apellido o de conocerte bien. Incluso antes de verte por primera vez en la estación del tren. Yo…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Rose, poniéndose de puntillas y rodeándole con el brazo el cuello lo besó. Y Scorpius le correspondía, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento. Y aunque no fue como muchas veces se lo había imaginado, siendo él el que la besaba apasionadamente, era perfecto, y no podía dejar de besarla.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- No sé como puedes permitir esto…- Decía un enfadado Ron que espiaba por la ventana a su pequeña Rosie mientras su mujer los observaba a su lado.

- Vamos, Ron, es la elección de nuestra hija, tendremos que acostumbrarnos…

- Pero… ¿Por qué con él?- Decía enfadado aun sin querer creérselo.- Y… ¿No es muy pequeña para estar besándose con chicos?

- A su edad Ginny y yo ya habíamos dado nuestro primer beso.

Ron miró de reojo a su mujer.- Gracias por recordármelo, cariño…

Hermione rió por lo bajo.- Vamos Ron, tenemos que acostumbrarnos, nuestra peque Rosie se está haciendo mujer.

Ron suspiró mientras inhalaba aire cerrando los ojos.

- Está bien… pero tú le dices a mi padre que nieta está con un sangre-limpia.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinión, porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y debe haberme quedado muy mal jeje Y sobre todo espero que te haya gustadoo Karen, nunca pensé que nos hablaríamos así por msn gracias al mundo de Harry Potter y sus fics así que... este está dedicado a ti ^^_

Un beso muy fuerte! y... ¡reviews! xfiii jeje


End file.
